FF (Oneshoot) MY REAL LOVE KYUMIN
by Park Hyeri
Summary: gak pintar bikin summary! baca aja :-)


" Tidak ada kisah cinta yang indah kan didunia ini?

Tidak ada kisah yang berakhir dengan bahagia kau tahu ? "

" Tapi aku akan membuatnya berbeda,

Aku ingin kisah cinta kita indah & berakhir bahagia dan membuatmu menarik kesimpulan itu "

Park Hyeri

Presented

" My Real Love "

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre: GS (Gender Switch), Romance, Hurt

Rated: T

Ditegaskan lagi karakter *Lee Sungmin* itu sebagai Yeoja aka Wanita aka Perempuan aka Gadis aka Hawa... mengerti? hahaha

NB: FanFic ini aku dedikasikan buat dua yeodongsaengku yang KMS (Ritha & Isty) semoga kalian berdua puas dengan FanFic aku yang super gaje bin aneh ini

Sekali lagi ditegaskan, yang nggak suka mending nggak usah baca...aku tidak terima bashing!

Aku hanya menerima kritik dan saran positif

" Annyeong Sajangmin " Seorang namja bersurai ikal yang sedang terfokus dengan layar leptop dihadapannya segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang menampakkan siluet seorang yeoja yang tadi menyapanya.

" Nde? " jawabnya datar, namja itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat yeoja itu mendekat kearahnya " Nuguseyo ? " tanyanya

Yeoja itu perlahan membungkuk sopan kemudia tersenym memamekan deretan gigi putihnya yang seperti kelinci membuatnya sangat imut

" Lee Sungmin imnida " Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri " Aku sekretaris baru anda Sajangmin " tambahnya lagi

*Brakk

Suara gebrakan dari pintu yang dibanting itu membuat seseorang yang berada didalam ruangan itu terkesiap kaget.

" Yak! Cho Kyuhyun, berapa kali harus kubilang jangan membanting pintu ruanganku " Dengus orang itu kesal, Ah... sepertinya namja bermarga Cho itu sering membanting pintu ruangannya.

" aiiishhh... Donghae Hyung, apa yang kau kirim keruanganku pagi ini? " Tanya Kyuhyun kesal, Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa yang berada diruangan itu.

Namja bernama Donghae itu menghela nafas, Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk tepat dihadapan namja bersurai ikal itu. " Dia Lee Sungmin, sekretaris barumu "

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Donghae menatap iris obsidian milik namja yang usianya lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu, ada kilatan kebencian di iris obsidian itu

" Hyung, dia itu yeoja... Y.E.O.J.A " Dikte Kyuhyun geram

" Arra...Arra " Sergah Donghae sama geramnya " tetapi Sungmin itu yang terbaik dan kau harus tahu dengan imejmu itu tidak ada seorang namja yang mau mencalonkan diri menjadi sekretarismu kecuali namja- " Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya

" namja apa? " selidik Kyuhyun penasaran

" Kecuali namja penyuka sesama jenis " ujar Donghae tegas berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membatu, Donghae terkekeh melihat ekpresi shock Kyuhyun

" Sial " Umpat Kyuhyun kesal dan pergi dari ruangan Donghae, tidak ada gunanya juga Ia berlama lama disini.

" Hei Kyu, tapi kalau kau tetap memaksa menyuruhku mencarikan sekretaris namja aku bisa memilih satu dari namja namja itu " Pekik Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun benar benar menjauh dari ruangannya.

" Kau! Mau mati Hyung ? " Ancam Kyuhyun dengan seringai Evilnya.

cafetaria

" Annyeong Ming, Bagaimana hari pertamamu disini ? "

Sungmin yang sedang mengaduk aduk milk shake strawberrynya tanpa minat meminumnya itu terkesiap mendengar seseorang menegurnya.

" Ah, Donghae Sajangmin " Sapa Sungmin bangkit dan membungkuk sopan

" Jangan terlalu formal, kita kan sedang tidak didalam kantor " Donghae mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk kembali dikursinya. " tidak keberatan kan aku bergabung denganmu ? semua meja dikantin ini sudah terisi " Jelasnya

Sungmin mengedarkan pangannya dan benar saja semua meja dikantin sudah terisi

" Tentu saja boleh Sajangmin "Jawab Sungmin akhirnya lagi lagi tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang seperti kelinci.

" Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu formal, panggil aku oppa jika kita berada diluar " Putus Donghae mantap

Sungmin mengangguk patuh " Ne, oppa "

" Bagus, lalu bagaimana hari pertamamu? " Tanya donghae lagi karna sebelumnya pertannyaannya belum dijawab,

namja itu menyesap capucinonya menunggu jawaban dari sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat, Donghae yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum memaklumi pasti yeoja manis itu sangat menderita menjadi sekretaris dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap datar terkesan dingin dan ketus terhadap mahkluk berjenis kelamin wanita, ah...bukan berarti Kyuhyun tidak menyukai wanita Ia hanya belum siap menerima kehadiran wanita dan punya alasan tersendiri akan sikapnya itu.

" Sangat melelahkan oppa " keluh Sungmin tetap sambil mengaduk milk shake strawberrynya tanpa minta meminumnya. " Kyuhyun itu sangat menyebalkan " tambahnya lagi

" Ne, aku tahu itu dan pasti hari harimu akan sangat melelahkan, tapi aku mohon bertahanlah Ming " Titah Donghae pelan

" Tentu oppa, aku tidak akan menyerah ! " Ucapnya, kali ini Sungmin meneguk milk shakenya dengan semangat

" fighting " Ujar Donghae memberi semangat

Kyuhyun's Apartment

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu gelisah dalam tidurnya, namja itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya, kepalanya yang bertumpu pada bantal itu bergerak kasar ke kanan dan ke kiri

" Kyu, mianhae aku mencintai namja lain "

" Arrrgghhh…yeoja penghianat " Kalimat makian kasar itu terlontar dengan gamblang dari bibir Kyuhyun yang baru saja tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Sudah satu tahun berlalu tetapi Kyuhyun belum bisa melupakan traumanya, mimpi menyebalkan itu selalu saja mengganggunya.

Kyuhyun meraih gelas berisi air yang terletak dinakas kecil disisi kanan ranjangnya meneguknya perlahan merasakan air itu mulai menjalar membasahi tenggorokkannya yang terasa sangat kering.

" Kenapa kau begitu suka menyiksaku "

Tanya Kyuhyun lirih untuk yeoja yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Ani..sebelum yeoja itu muncul dalam mimpinya, terlebih dahulu yeoja itu muncul dihidupnya dan mendapatkan hatinya.

" Hyorin-ah, kenapa kau berkhianat padaku " Pekik Kyuhyun Frustasi meremas surai ikalnya kasar.

Yach! Hyorin, yeoja yang sudah satu tahun menjadi masalalunya, yeoja yang meninggalkannya saat hari pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan dengan alasan mencintai namja lain dan yeoja yang membuat trauma mendalam dihidup dan hati Kyuhyun.

Itulah satu satunya alasan mengapa namja itu membenci mahkluk berjenis kelamin wanita, baginya wanita itu mahkluk menyebalkan yang bisa membuat hati namja seperti dirinya sakit. Tapi apakah semua wanita seperti itu? Will see!

Sungmin membungkuk sopan menyapa Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang, seperti biasa Kyuhyun acuh menatap Sungmin saja tidak apalagi membalas. Kyuhyun memasuki ruangannya meletakkan tas kerjanya kedalam laci dibawah meja kerjanya. Seketika ekspresi datar dan acuhnya itu berubah menjadi ekspresi shock melihat sesuatu yang asing tergeletak tenang diatas meja kerjanya.

" LEE SUNGMIN ! " Teriak Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang sedang focus memgetik bebarapa laporan dari laptopnya terkesiap kaget mendengar teriakkan Kyuhyun dari dalam ruangannya.

" Ne sajangmin " Sahut Sungmin gugup, setelah tiba didalam ruangan Kyuhyun

" Ige Mwoya? " (Ini Apa?)

Tunjuk Kyuhyun kearah meja kerjanya, Sungmin mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Kyuhyun seketika yeoja mungil itu tersenyum. Ia tidak habis fikir kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap sehisteris itu melihat bunga Garbera pink yang diletakkan dalam vas kaca, secangkir teh panas yang asapnya masih mengepul dan sekotak jajangmyeon makanan kesukaannya.

" igo, sarapan untuk anda sajangmin, aku yang membuatnya " Jelas Sungmin tetap mempertahankan senyumnya

" Mwo? "

" Aku pergi dulu, selamat menikmati sarapan anda Sajangmin " Sungmin pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun, sementara namja bermarga Cho itu masih diam membisu ditempatnya menatap miris kearah meja kerjanya. Well! Yeoja itu memang menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya sendiri.

" Ne, oppa ekspresinya sangat shock, aishhh aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Ia sampai sebegitunya "

Donghae yang menjadi lawan bicara Sungmin hanya menggangguk mengerti atas penjelas Sungmin. Yach sebenarnya namja itu yang menyuruh sungmin membuat sarapan untuk Kyuhyun, karna dia sangat tahu Kyuhyun namja yang tidak pernah menjaga pola makannya dan itu terjadi sudah dari satu tahun yang lalu saat yeoja bernama Hyorin menghancurkan diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" Hmm, lebih baik kita hentikan saja, apa sebaiknya kau menjadi sekretarisku saja " Putus Dionghae

" Shireo, oppa! Aku tidak mau, bagaimanapun caranya aku akan membuatnya berubah "

" Aissshhh aku tidak habis pikir kenapa namja itu masih saja trauma " ujar Donghae frustasi.

" Oppa, aku mengerti kenapa Kyuhuun sampai seperti itu, kau tahu kan aku mencintainya sangat mencintainya dan aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti sekarang. Jadi aku mohon biar aku mengembalikan kepercayaannya seperti dulu "

Sungmin berujar panjang lebar dengan nada lirih hampir terisak menahan tangisnya. Menjadi sekretaris seorang cho Kyuhyun adalah satu satunya jalan agar Ia bisa dekat dengannya. Sungmin sagat mencintai Kyuhyun bahkan jauh sebelum yeoja bernama Hyorin menjadi kekasih dan calon pendamping hidup Kyuhyun.

Lalu apa Kyuhyun mengetahui perasaan Sungmin? Of course not... karna sungin tidak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun mengetahui perasaannya, jangankan perasaannya bahkan Kyuhyun saja tidak mengenal dirinya.

See! Sungmin is A stupi girl. Selama ini Sungmin hanya menjadi stalker seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Yap! Sungmin adalah hoobae dikampus Kyuhyun dan satu satunya orang yang mengetahui Ia mencintai Kyuhyun hanyalah Lee Donghae –sepupunya- sekaligus sahabat baik Kyuhyun yang membantunya menjadi sekretaris dari seorang Chop Kyuhyun namja yang selalu mendapat tempat pertama dihatinya.

" Kenapa juga kau tidak berterus terang saja Ming tentang perasaanmu terhadapnya? " Tanya Donghae

" dan membuatnya membenciku " Potong Sungmin " Andwae, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mual "

Seperti hari sebelumnya di hari hari berikutnyapun Sungmin tetap melakukan tugasnya yaitu menarik perhatian Cho Kyuhyun. Ada yang mengatakan "cinta itu hadir karna perkenalan* yach inilah yang sedang Sungmin laukakan Ia ingin Kyuhyun mengenalnya bukan hanya sebagai sekretarisnya tetapi sebagai wanita yang siap menawarkan cintanya. Tsk! Jangan beranggapan Sungmin wanita murahan yang mengemis cinta, Ia hanya ingin kali ini memastikan Cho Kyuhyun tahu akan perasaannya.

Well! Sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan segala hal yang Sungmin lakukan, namja itu tidak lagi pernah berteriak saat memanggil namanya, tidak protes dengan bunga bunga yang selalu Sungmin letakkan diatas meja kerjanya, mulai dari bunga Gerbera, Crisant, Lili, Hydrangea, Mawar, Tulip dan bunga bunga lain yang entah apa namanya dan yang pasti bunga itu berwarna Pink. Ia juga selalu menghabiskan sarapan yang Sungmin buat untuknya selama tidak ada sesuatu berwarna hijau yang sangat dibencinya. Apalagi kalau bukan sayuran.

" Kajja" Tegur Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap atasannya bingung, memangnya meu kemana sampai Kyuhyun mengijinkannya pergi bersamanya.

" Aish! Jangan banyak melamun " Ujar Kyuhyun gusar " Aku ada meeting, kali ini aku membiarkanmu ikut " Jelasnya

" Ne, Sajangmin " Sungmin dengan semangat mengambil tasnyadan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah menuju lift. Senyuman yang penuh kesan ramah it uterus terpatri dibibir plumnya. Seingatnya selama kurang lebih satu bulan baru kali ini Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk ikut meeting.

Kona Beans café, Seoul

Tatapan mata Sungmin tidak lepas dari wajah Kyuhyun, Iris Foxynya menelusuri semua yang ada diwajah Kyuhyun mulai dari mata, hidung, bibir semuanya tidak lepas dari focus yeoja mungil itu. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lebih Manusiawi saat ini, Ia begitu serius meladni lawan bicaranya, bahkan sesekali terlihat senyum terpatri dibibirnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap yang selalu yang ditujukkan untuknya. Ah! Seandainya senyum itu hanya untuknya…alangkah bahagianya.

" Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku ? " Pertannyaan Kyuhyun menginterupsi lamunan Sungmin, seketika semburat merah muda muncul dikedua pipi chubbynya. Yeoja itu meraih juice strawberrynya dan meminumnya cepat. Sepertinya uri Sungmin sedang gugup.

" Sungmin-sshi, kenapa kau gugup? " Tanya Kyuhyun –lagi- polos, tentu saja Sungmin gugup. Yeoja itu baru saja dipergoki sedang menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan maja yang ditatap justru terlihat acuh dan dengan santainya bertannya seperti itu.

Sial! Sekarang kegugupan Sungmin menjadi dua kali lipat. Ia tidak boleh terlihat seperti ini didepan namja tampan itu, apalagi sampai memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merona.

" meetingnya sudah selesai Sajangmin? "Tanya Sungmin menutupi kegugupannya.

" dari lima menit yang lalu, saat kau masih menatapku " sahut Kyuhyun.

" kau itu sangat suka melamun, eoh? "

" Eh! " Sungmin yang sedang menatap jalanan kota Seoul dari kaca mobil Kyuhyun itu tiba tiba dibuat tersentak oleh namja tampan yang sedang focus mengemudi mobil itu, hari ini sepertinya menjadi hari keberuntungan untuk Sungmin karna Kyuhyun secara sukarela mau mengantarnya pulang.

" aku bertannya, apa kau itu sangat suka sekali melamun ? " Ulang Kyuhyun

Sungmin tersenyum, entah kenapa hari ini Kyuhyun jadi banyak berbicara " Ani, melamun itu hanya suatu kebiasaanku buka kesukaanku Sajangmin " jelas Sungmin

" jangan panggil aku Sajangmin, panggil saja aku Kyu kita kan sedang tidak berada dikantor "

" Baiklah Kyu "

" Lalu kalau bukan melamun, kesukaanmu itu apa? tentu saja selain warna Pink "

" Ah bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menyukai warna pink ? " selidik Sungmin

" mudah saja, setiap hari kau meletakkan bunga dimejaku tentu saja jenisnya berbeda tetapi tidak warnanya. Hampir semua bunga yang kau letakkan itu berwarna Pink. " Kyuhyun beralibi tetapi tetap focus mengemudi " ah ada lagi, pakaianmu itu…setiap hari kau kekantor selalu mengenakan warna Pink " tambahnya

" Ne, aku sangat menyukai warna Pink. " Jawab Sungmin mengiyakan, Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun meperhatikan hal sekecil itu, apa ini artinya Sungmin sudah mulai berhasil menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

" Aku juga sangat menyukai es krim, menyukai film romantis, menyukai sungai han, aku juga sangat menyukai jika kekasihku memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Minnie' "

Ujar Sungmin panjang lebar menjelaskan, seketika itu juga mobil Kyuhyun berhenti, itu berarti Sungmin harus rela untuk berpisah dari Kyuhyun. Ia melepas seatbeltnya dan membuka pintu mobil itu.

" Gomawo Kyu sudah mengantarku pulang " Ucap Sungmin

" Sudah kewajibanku "

" Ah…sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu "

" Mwo? "

" Aku lupa mengatakan kalau aku juga menyukai Cho Kyuhyun " Ucap Sungmin cepat dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun,.

" Oppa…ah maksudku Donghae Sajangmin ada apa pagi pagi menemuiku ? " Tanya Sungmin saat melihat Donghae menghampirinya dimeja kerjanya.

" Ani, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau Kyuhyun hari ini tidak masuk. Tadi dia menelponku dan bilang kalau dia tidak enak badan " Jelas Donghae.

" Mwo? Sakit " pekik Sungmin histeris " kenapa dia tidak langsung menelponku! Akukan sekretarisnya "

" Dia hanya belum terbiasa Ming, kau harus maklum itu" Sahut Donghae

" Sajangmin, bisa aku minta alamatnya ? "

Apartment's Kyuhyun

Sungmin berkali kali memencet bel apartement Kyuhyun, tetapi samapai sekarang pintu itu juga tidak terbuka. Mungkinkan sakit Kyuhyun parah sampai sampai Ia tidak bisa membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Sungmin segera merogoh saku blazernya dan meraih ponsel pintarnya menghubungi seseorang.

" Oppa, apa kau tahu password apartement Kyuhyun "

"…."

" Gomawoyo Oppa, aku menyayangimu "

*cklek

Setelah memasuki beberapa kombinasi digit angka, pintu apartment itu akhirnya terbuka, Sungmin segera melangkah masuk kedalam. Suasana gelap menyambut kedatangan Sungmin. Ia meraba dinding mencari saklar lampu dan wah! Apartement Kyuhyun ternyata sangat sempurna, apartment berwarna biru muda itu terlihat sangat bersih, rapi dan harum sesuai dengan kepribadian Kyuhyun yang perfect.

" Kau yeoja penghianat pergilah "

Sungmin yang masih mengagumi keindahan apartement kyuhyun tiba tiba tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya. Segera saja sungmin melempar tasnya dan masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun.

" Hyorin-ah, jebal jangan menggangguku " Kyuhyun masih saja berteriak, Sungmin yang melihat keadaannya dengan lemah membiarkan air matanya keluar dari iris foxynya, sungguh Ia tidak tega melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

Sungmin meraba kening Kyuhyun memeriksa apakah demam Kyuhyun sudah turun atau belum, Ia tampak sedikit lega saat mengetahui panas Kyuhyun sudah turun dan juga Kyuhyun sudah tidak mengigau lagi.

" Eung… " Kyuhyun menggeliat sadar dari tidurnya, ia meraba keningnya dan menyadari ada kompresan yang tergeletak disana. Seketika matanya terbuka lebar saat menyadari disisi kiri rajangnya ada Sungmin yang tertidur. Kyuhyun tersenyum…Ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur, namja itu baru menyadari kalau ternyata Sungmin itu sangat manis dan polos

" Kyu kau sudah sadar ? "Ucap Sungmin yang tiba tiba saja bangun dari tidurnya " Syukurlah " Lanjutnya lagi penuh rasa kelegaan.

" Kenapa kau kesini ? " Tanya Kyuhyun dingin

" Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Kyu "

" tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dariku " Dengus Kyuhyun " dan soal ucapanmu tentang menyukaiku lebih baik kau tarik kembali " ucapnya lagi tanpa berani menatap Sungmin

" Wae ? aku serius mengatakannya Kyu "

Kyuhyun diam, tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.. jujur sebenarnya Ia mulai tertarik dengan Sungmin tapi hatinya masih menolak untuk menerima kehadiran seorang wanita, ia masih terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan kalau Ia mulai mencintai seorang wanita.

" Tidak ada kisah cinta yang indah kan didunia ini? Kyuhyun akhirnya mulai berbicara, Ia mulai memberanikan diri menatap Sungmin " Tidak ada kisah yang berakhir dengan bahagia kau tahu ? "

Sungmin kembali meteskan air matanya, perlahan Ia menjulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Kyuhyun menggenggamnya lembut dan menautkan jari jari mereka.

" Tapi aku akan membuatnya berbeda,Aku ingin kisah cinta kita indah & berakhir bahagia dan membuatmu menarik kesimpulan itu " Sahut Sungmin tetap menautkan jemarinya dijemari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum, perlahan Ia duduk mendekati Kyuhyun yang bersandar diranjangmya. Ia membelai surai ikal milik namja tampan itu dengan lembut, Kyuhyun memajamkan matanya merasakan sensasi yang sungmin berikan.

" Kyu, aku mencintaimu sangat, dengan fakta itu aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memastikan kau hidup dengan benar " Ujar Sungmin pelan hampir seperti bisikan tetapi tetap membuat Kyuhyun mendengarnya., Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya Iris obsidiannya menatap iris Foxy milik Sungmin dan Ia melihat tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali dalam iris yeoja itu.

" Apa aku dapat mempercayai itu ? "

" Hmm, aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu Kyu…cinta yang sesungguhnya yang kumiliki hanya untukmu "

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, mungkin ini saatnya untuk kembali membuka hatinya, terlebih ada seorang yeoja yang dengan tulus menawarkan cinta yang sesungguhnya untuk dirinya. Perlahan ia melepas genggaman tangan Sungmin membuat yeoja itu tersentak kaget, mungkin Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun akan menolaknya tetapi Ia salah karna sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun merentangkan lebar tangannya menyuruh yeoja itu mendekap dipelukannya.

" Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatam " Ujar Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin

Ah! Namja itu suka sekali membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan dan perkataanya.

" Jinnja? " Pekik sungmin senang sekaligus tidak percaya dan melepas kontak mereka, Kyuhyun lagi lagi dibuat tersenyum dengan kelakuan yeoja manis itu, entah kenapa Ia menjadi sangat gemas jika menatap wajah sungmin secara terus menerus, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menarik tubuh sungmin mendekat meraih tengkuknya dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir Sungmin.

" kau Lee Sungmin sudah aku tetapkan sebagai satu satunya wanita yang kuijinkan mendekatiku, jadi jangan macam macam dengan Cho Kyuhyun" ucapnya setelah melepaskan ciuman singkatnya, belum sempat Sungmin membalas ucapannya

*Chuuu

dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, ciuman pertama bagi keduanya ini terasa begitu sangat lembut tanpa rasa menuntut, Kyuhyun juga sangat perlahan mengecup bibir plum itu membiarkan bibirnya menikmati secara perlahan rasa manis yang belum pernah Ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

" Minnie ? " Panggil Kyuhyun dengan nafas memburu setelah kontak mereka terlepas

" Sungmin reflek memeluk lagi tubuh namja itu, ia melesakkan kepalanya lebih dalam didada bidang milik Kyuhyun.

" Aku suka, Kyu memanggilku 'Minnie' rasanya sangat pas dengan suaramu"

" benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilnya lagi Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, Minnie "

" Lagi "

" Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, Min- "

" cukup Kyu " Titah Sungmin memotong Kyuhyun

" Minnie Chagi? " Panggil Kyuhyun lagi

" mmm! "

" Aku lapar "

Sungmin otomatis melepas pelukannya dengan berat hati, Ia menatap Kyuhyun sayu " Kau merusak suasana Tuan Cho" Ucapnya sedikit kesal, ketika Sungmin akan bangkit menuju dapur justru Kyuhyun mencengkal tangannya.

" Wae? Ada apa lagi ? "

" Mianhae "

" Mianhae? Untuk apa " Tanya Sungmin bingung

" Mianhea, Karna sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu "

THE END

Mind To Review?


End file.
